A Life That Forbids The Sweetest Of Loves
by UndyingDesire
Summary: When the local Quilite school is burnt to the ground in a fire Bella Swan, her brother Sam and the rest of the Quilites must transfer to the Forks; Werewolves, Vampires, Humans and Hormones... how will Bella and the new resident Vampire Edward cope?
1. Chapter 1 The Fire

A/N: Hi ime new to this so please concider that when reading, to be honest i owe this all to my Lizzii!!

Disclamer: I donot own any of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer

A life that forbids the sweetest of loves

* * *

Prologue

Edwards POV

I lay, waiting. A battle within my soul grasping me; threatening to tear me apart. Is this right? Am I here for the right reasons? As I watched the glittering princess dance around the open meadow flowing with joy and happiness and I found I knew the answer to both those questions, yes it was right! Yes my reasoning was correct! I love her! I truly do.

As I watched her her perfect face became corrupt with a look of ultimate fear, when I dared to breath I discovered why she had such a look. I could smell him, my greatest enemy. Though I knew why she had that look I did not understand. Had she not grown with these creatures? Was it not her brother, the man she had the closest connection to, a creature like this? I could not think, as the wolf began is steady pace towards her I lost all rationality. Her eyes where hesitant but I could feel the frenzy in mine while I watched a similar emotion, hunger, appear in his. A millisecond passed until I realised that I had to do this, now! I lost all rationality as I ran towards the perfect girl in front of me. "Bella!"

* * *

Chapter One

The Hospital

"_Bella?" Jacob called panic in his voice "BELLA!" he had began to scream now. "'m...here Jake…" I whimpered, he heard me though as his hearing was amazing due to the fact that my best friend __was a werewolf. "Bells where are you!? Speak…" "BELLA!?? JAKE!?? JAKE WHERE'S BELLA??! BELLA!!" Jacob was interrupted by the cries of my panicked brother. "Sam.?" I whimpered and that is all I remember._

When I woke up the first thing I saw was a panicked Jacob pacing past me muttering under his breath. the smell of disinfectant burnt my nose, a second or so later I figured I must be in a hospital. I spluttered out a dry cough. Four heads turned to face me "Bella!" they each cried in relief. My mother slouched down into her chair face relaxed and seeming more at ease where as my fathers face grew graver, if possible. He rose from his chair kissed my head and said "sorry sweetie I have too go, the fire was really serious so Tom will need some help. I love you," he turned to my mother "call me with any info as I will you." he kissed her also and hugged the two adolescent men. "thank you boys" Sam nodded his weird grin fixed on his face as he looked at me, oh so natural! But as I glanced at my lifelong friend Jacob he looked away, a look of inwards pointed hatred and sadness played on his features. He whimpered as he said: "its my fault she's here don't thank me, its my fault. Its all my fault if I hadn't have got Bells into a detention we wouldn't be here! I am so sorry…" he cut off there as by this time he was on the floor in a begging position whilst crying his eyes out. My father grasped his hands tightly in his "Jacob! I thank you, you found her, you got her out. Thank you! Now I must really go or this will get worse with time. Sam son don't let Jake out of your sight and no weird wolfy stuff, leave this at least to the police, we need something to do" he laughed.

After this I demanded an explanation, what was going on? Why did I hurt so much? To be fair I'm used to being in hospital, I am an absolute klutz! Sam was always driving me back and forth from A&E but some times Jacob gets that privilege. You get used to it. But anyways this time it was serious I had 14% burns. 'Wow' I kept on wondering what had happened until I upped and asked Jacob, he never left my side.

He told me we had been in detention because he'd made me skip 3rd lesson (gym) and I'd been more than willing but Mrs. Creeverson had caught us on our way to the loos, And given us detention. I remembered that. What a cow!! "So it was about 4.25 when you whispered to me to wait for you afterwards as yet again you needed the loo. It must be a taboo!" he flung his hands in the air but then continued. "I suppose it must have been when you where washing your hands that there was an almighty _crash _I later found out that this was the burglars. They had broken into the school as a attempt to steal all of the new modern equipment. The first unfortunate thing was that in the science labs one of the miscreants had dropped a cigarette into a container of flammable liquids thus causing a tremendous fire to sweep through the school. We know this because your dad," (who is chief of the police of the Quileute reservation, Forks and all other surrounding areas). "The other unfortunate thing was that there was no wolves transformed at the time as most of them, not me obviously, had been situated along the Forks/Quileute boundary keeping a _human_ eye out for any of the new visitors in Forks. Vampires." he hissed the last word.

'Oh no' I thought 'not again!'. vampires and werewolves are mortal (well immortal) enemies. Great more fighting! Sam was gonna be so riled about this when I get home, I wont be allowed out of the house without a freaking wolf boy beside me! You see he seems to think that I attract too much trouble.

* * *

A/N i no it was a bit weird but i hoppe yuu like it!! please review because id love to know what yuu think.....


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

A/N Hi guys i know its taken me forever to post again and this chapter is relli short but ive been relli busy with school n w.e atm!! another chapter will be posted ASAP and this is just a filler but right now i dont relli know where ime going with this so advice will be greatly appreciated! :)

Chapter 2

They say home is where the heart is, then mine is on La Push beach. I use to love to walk across it day after day in the blazing hot summer heat or the poring of the winter rain. I can no longer do this. Can you believe it but my father, Charlie, has banned me from the beach! Grounded he says, more like torn in two! To be honest is it my fault that I got a detention (?!?), as if three weeks in hospital wasn't enough; banishment from my place of worship was to be my next terrible fate. Life sucks, I cant even anticipate those few stolen hours of peace and happiness of school. I was to start a new school, in Forks, great! Not! I always hated the fact that my brother and best friend were werewolves, I hate this fact more now as the Cullen's, an enemy clan of vampires live in forks and four of whom attend the local high school, my new high school. As if it wasn't enough to be treat like a dog I was now to be hounded by two constantly at my only safe haven.

I started forks high school on Wednesday 12th march, this date will stay forever in my head for many reasons, one it was my first day of many in Forks, two it was the day I realised I was not the person I always thought I was and three it was the first day I saw Edward Cullen.

As Sam frog marched me into the entrance of forks high to receive all of my paper work we were hounded down by a ravenous looking Jake. "Oi guys!" he shouted. "wait up." when he got to us I was engulfed by a great bear hug, "I missed you!" he bellowed. I giggled and answered him, "Jake I saw you last night at my house you silly fool." I just stood laughing at the goofy look that then appeared on his face "I know" he said and I swear I heard him whisper something but I couldn't think what he could of said. But I think I could guess, I know this sounds big headed, but Jake just loves me! Ugh! I'm not supposed to know but it is slightly obvious and plus, Sam told me. I love Jake too, but as a brother. My thoughts where interrupted by a booming laugh, "Bella," Sam laughed, "your doing it again; that weird little look you do sometimes! Hmmm I know what your thinking!" He giggled. I laughed shakily because he was right he did know what I was thinking, it was the look that gave it away. Every time! "Come on lets get to class." I muttered as the boys chuckled at my reaction. Jake was happy to know that I had been thinking about him, he knew the look too, but he had it all wrong.

The day turned out worse than I thought. I wasn't in any classes with my Quileute friends; apparently I was of 'a higher standard of work' than them. Great, just my look! There was one face though that reoccurred in my classes a lot, I knew him, briefly. Sam would blow his top if he knew that I had had to sit by this guy… twice. It was Edward Cullen resident vampire of Forks, the bane of my family's existence!! As I approached Sam at lunch I knew he knew. I acted innocent until I sat down, "Bella, have you something to tell me?" he asked curiously. I replied "should I?" in an innocent manor, he grabbed me by the arm and wrenched me from my seat "ouch!" I muttered. From nowhere Jake appeared with a grow in his voice he told Sam to let me go, Sam nodded at Jake who grabbed my other arm (lightly) and they began to lead me from the room. I didn't know what was going on, how could me being seated next to a vampire cause all this, or was it something else? Then I remembered the lesson I'd just had, 'Jake and Sam My Wolf Men' had littered the top of my rough book, I hadn't realised who I had been sat by… but the guys couldn't know that! Could they?…

A/N please reveiw and tell me what yuu think all comments appriciated :)


End file.
